Tom Anderson
Thomas "Tom" T. Anderson (born March 8, 1922) is the tritagontist who lives nearby Beavis and Butt-head. Mike Judge says he was inspired to create Tom because of an old man he met during his and his brother's paper route in his child hood. He has a wife named Marcy Anderson. Tom is a veteran of both World War II and the Korean War and a staunch conservative. He is often seen drinking beer or doing work with his tools. He has often been the victim of Beavis and Butt-Head's actions. They have cut down a tree that fell on his house, stolen his golf balls and later sold them for money, filled up a pre-dug pool with concrete, ruined his golf clubs, stolen his identity, caused him to be wrongfully arrested by the FBI twice, and have even gone to the store as an errand for him only to wind up putting back all the items he asked for. In one of the most memorable episodes, Beavis and Butt-Head took over for him at his yard sale and sold everything he owned, including a Purple Heart (evidence of his war heroism). Another episode where the boys took his bowling ball and they blew it up with dynamite. This caused the police to arrest Tom Anderson because the bowling ball came from him. Tom was screaming during his arrest. Tom Anderson was called, "The Mad Bomber." Anderson has been known to yell "What in the hell?!" and "Damn it!" when angry. Because of Beavis and Butthead, Tom Anderson's lawn, his house, and even his good name have been ruined (the town thinks Tom Anderson is a bad neighbor.) Beavis and Butthead have gotten Tom arrested a few times on the show including the movie Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. Beavis and Butt-Head Do America Tom Anderson and his wife were going on their trip until Beavis and Butthead showed up. Beavis and Butthead ruined their vacation right from the start. The duo destroyed Tom's tv, destroyed the Hoover Dam causing Tom and his wife to be washed away, having their camper destroyed by the ATF and getting a full body cavity searches, causing a traffic accident, getting kicked out of the Whitehouse, Beavis masturbated in his camper, and getting arrested by the ATF for being accomplices getting 60 years in jail while his wife get a full body cavity search. Their camper is tolled away. After the movie, Tom and his wife return home proven innocent of the charges. Characteristics Because of Tom's poor eyesight he is often unable to recognize the two without a working pair of glasses. He often says things like, "Are you those kids that have been whacking off in my toolshed?", "Are you the two t hat painted my cat's butt?", etc. The two always lie and he falls for it. They manage to get away with it and pick on Tom. Due to his mild senility Tom doesn't remember their names. Tom once reported to the police that: "One of them calls himself Butthole and the other one Joe." and that "I believe they're oriental." According to Tom every Thursday he orders a large fries, pie, and a large coffee before he goes to the foot doctor. In the episode "Steamroller", he is able to knock a man down with a single punch, which suggests that he is relatively strong for an old man, however, in the episode "Daughter's Hand" a man was able to defeat Tom in a fight. Quotes "Well, I can see you boys ain't like the usual hooligans hanging around here. Like these two fellas, uhh, Buffcoat and Beaver." "One of 'em calls himself Butthole. The other one's name is Joe, I think. I believe they were oriental." "Hey, you look kind of familiar. Aren't you the ones that ran off with my riding mower last week?" "What I'd give for five minutes alone with those two little bastards who took my mower." "Aren't you them boys who've been whacking off in my tool shed?" "Must be one of them damn buzzard-hawks!" "Hey, what the hell's going on here?" "What in the hell?!?" "Damn it!" "...They're like a couple of spider monkeys!" "Hope you had enough, you damn ungrateful bastards!" "Get the hell off my property, you son of a bitch!" "You and I are gonna tangle!' Trivia *It was revealed in Good Credit on his credit card that Tom's middle name is the letter T. *Tom Anderson strongly resembles Hank Hill from Mike Judge's later show, King of the Hill - both were based on the same person from Judge's youth. ** Both characters have an important possession called "Betsy" - Anderson's is a shotgun, Hill's is a guitar. The two also have the same voice, except Tom's is deeper. ** In ''Beavis and Butt-head Do America, ''Tom Anderson praises butane gas in a scene, while Hank refers to it as the "bastard gas" *Interestingly, even though he is often Nice to Beavis and Butthead, he is one of the Bosses in the SNES Video Game where he shoots apples at you and you have to throw the apples at him to defeat him. He also appears as a boss, of sorts in the Sega Genesis video game. He runs over the duo's concert tickets, with his lawnmower, during the prologue. Then, later, he rides his mower and throws beer cans, at the duo, when they are on his property. After being defeated, he is knocked out, allowing the duo to swipe his tool shed key. Category:Characters Category:Allies